Dreaming in conversation
by litlen
Summary: Rogue and Jubilee in conversation, guest stars Logan and Scott
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming in conversation chapter 1

"Oh my god…..Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph would you take a look at that."

"What?"

"That."

"What?"

"That – It shouldn't be allowed, it must be against the rules of the school let alone nature, so totally and utterly mind-blowingly gorgeous."

"Jubes what the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about...that."

"What?"

"Oh for fucks sake ………...Logan."

"What about him?"

"Again what do you mean what about him, just look at him."

"He's doing press ups Jubes, he does them every day, we see him doing them every day, infact everyone does them every day that's why this is a training room – we train, keep fit, do things like press up's."

"But we don't do them without a shirt on, although there's an option…nah….. if we did it half naked there'd be hell to pay, we'd get done for indecent exposure, but oh no… it's ok for him to strut around, distracting us, oh please tell me he's gonna….."

"Gonna what?"

"Gonna………oh yeah……..there he goes……..sit ups……fuck me."

"For fucks sake Jubes, get a grip, what's the matter with you today girl?"

"Nothing's the matter with me, well apart from the obvious, more to the point what's the matter with you? You're the one who's in luvvvvv with him, why in the hell are you not drooling over this?"

"I do not drool, well maybe just a bit, well maybe a lot, I'm just not so blatant about it as you, what's the obvious?"

"I would have thought that in it's self was obvious – did I or did I not just say - I'm not getting any."

"Oh."

"Oh, that's all you have to say, I'm not getting any, nothing, not a dam thing, absolutely zip."

"Well it wont hurt for a while, you need to learn to pace yourself, it's not like it's gonna heal up or anything."

"Wont hurt! Pace myself! I was born to have fun, I was most definitely not born to have to pace myself. I'm having serious withdrawals here and Logan's not helping and bloody hell what is he doing now?"

"Weights Jubes, you've seen it all before, try and focus."

"I assure you I have not seen it all before, although I wouldn't mind……."

"Jubes! Focus remember, I meant the weights, you've seen him doing the weights before, you've seen him doing all sorts of exercises"

"I could think of a few I haven't seen that I wouldn't mind…."

"Jubes! Jesus you seriously need to get laid"

"And you don't?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I know I've seen him doing weights before but not without his shirt on………..he looks so……..."

"So?"

"Huh?"

"He looks so?"

"Oh yeah, he looks so……..I don't know if there's a language that has the right word to describe it."

"Better start working up a sweat Jubes, look to your right and you will see that the object of even more of your affection has just walked in and you know he told you you'd better work hard today."

"Yeah well no-one told me we'd have to concentrate whilst watching god's gift to muscles over there."

"I must admit concentrating is becoming very hard"

"I bet you wish you could make something else nice and hard!"

"Jubes!"

"What?"

"Getting to sleep tonight should be fun with pictures of those rippling muscles doing replays in my head."

"Bet you wish that it was rippling muscles on his head keeping you from going to sleep."

"Jubes!"

"Again what? Like you wont be dreaming of loverboys head…..,.. shoulders, chest, back…….. head!"

"Jesus Jubes."

"What?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Why?"

"Enhanced senses remember, hearing being one of those senses."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, please tell me this is really happening."

"What?... Oh Yeah, one pissing contest coming up."

"He's gonna do it isn't he?"

"Yep, here he goes."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming in conversation chapter 2

"Yep, there he goes……..another shirt bites the dust……..fucking hell…….now that sure is a glorious picture, dear god please let him throw me down and take me right now, how in the hell am I supposed to concentrate? it was bad enough with Logan but now I have to concentrate with two half naked men in front of me……. mighty fine men though I might add."

"Jubes there are certain things I do NOT need to see so thanks so much for the the picture I now have in my head of Scott throwing you down and doing you right in front of me, although if Logan was to throw me down…….anywhere……anytime………Jubes next time you ask god for anything put in a word for me will you?………….Mmmmm you're right you know? They are mighty fine men indeed."

"It's a shame you know?"

"What is?"

"That with a body like that, he's all on his own with no-one to appreciate it."

"Who Logan?"

"No you idiot – everyone with a pulse appreciates Logan."

"True."

"Especially you."

"True again, I'm doomed you know, how in the hell is anyone ever gonna compare to him."

"In your eyes I'd say no-one ever will."

"Yet again so true."

"Yeah you may be doomed just to appreciate, but even so, what a way to live, die, whatever."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, getting back to appreciation, I meant Scott."

"Of course you did."

"I mean how long is he gonna grieve? If he waits much longer I think I might be able to prove you wrong on that healing up theory. I could think of many, many ways to help him get over it you know and he wouldn't have to spend half as much time in here trying to keep fit, would solve a few of my own urgent problems at the same time."

"Urgent problems?"

"Talk about me not being focused…I'M NOT GETTING ANY!"

"I suppose there is only so long you can go huh?"

"I don't know though, he might not have to do much at all at this rate, the show I'm watching is better than any porn I've ever seen."

"Fuck me your speaking in truths today……….Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"I think it's them."

"We know we think they're hot, do you think they're hot? Cause I'm all for them taking off a few more layers if they need too!"

"Now that I would pay to see, I bet it's huge."

"Who's Logan's or Scott's?"

"Both."

"Well let's offer them a measuring stick and see if they'll compare."

"Rogue!"

"What, I'm just saying, you know, scientific research and all that."

"You can never do enough research that's for sure."

"You know I think I actually heard Scott say that once, he's always on about the value of learning, maybe you could ask him for some lessons?"

"Don't think the kind of lessons I'm after are covered by the school board."

"No probably not, but I bet Logan would be a better teacher anyway, especially if I was his student, you know I bet for that I'd be able to concentrate, I'd definitely get an A "

"Rogue you know it's not how many times you drive but how you use the stick that counts."

"Yeah but I bet with all his driving experience Logan's stick could out measure and out manoeuvre Scott's any day."

"I thought you said be quiet, any louder and Scott will hear you, let alone Logan."

"They wont, there too busy being trying to out do each other, and I still bet."

"$50"

"You're on."

"How in the hell are we gonna know?"

"I'll get Logan to throw me down and you get Scott to throw you down, just please not in front of me, and then we'll compare."

"Great plan Einstein, just how are we gonna manage to get them to do that?"

"Don't know yet, we'll have to work on it."

"Yeah."

"Oh Dam."

"What?"

"Game over, they've finished."

"Oh well, same time tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah, people would pay a fortune for ringside seats like these."

"That they would."

"Jubilee"

"Huh? Oh Hey Logan."

"You have a good workout?"

"Oh yeah, nothing like a workout to get the blood flowing."

"Is that so?"

"Umm yeah, well I'd better get going, things to do, people to see."

"Yeah, hit the showers, slow that blood flow down a bit."

"Yeah, I might just do that."

"Although Scott just went in there, not that it would bother him."

"It wouldn't?"

"Nah…….told me to tell you to bring your measure."

"Huh?"

"Jubilee."

"Yeah?"

"He's waiting."

"Oh right………I'm just gonna go and er…………shower………… ok then…………..see you later Logan, Rogue,…………much, much later."

"Marie?"

"Huh?"

"You coming?"

"Nearly."

"You will be darlin'."

"Promise?"

"I promise and promise and promise and promise and……"

"That's a hell of a lot of promises Logan."

"Come on, I better get started on keeping them, after all I have to make sure you win your bet."

The End.


End file.
